panymiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Panymisian
pan·de·mo·ni·um 1. wild uproar and unrestrained disorder; tumult or chaos. 2. a place or scene of riotous uproar and utter chaos. 3. the abode of all demons. ''demonyms for this religion: ''Panymese, Panymesian, Panymisian, Panymistian (unpopular) OOC Notes- Panymisian is pretty much Christianity Something I should stress is, if you are looking to get every inch of detail right aobut Panymisian, ''is that you really don't have to. Panymisian is pretty much Christianity with it's own flair-- Panyma is pretty much God, and despite being female in religious scripts her modern rendition has also been male in description; Ada is pretty much Jesus, and saints in Panymisian are typically called Magisters-- Hell is still called Hell, Sins are still called the Seven Cardinal Sins, and the Panymisians use the Gregorian calendar ''and it's still called a Gregorian calendar. The reason why I make this religion so based after Christianity is predominantly 'because I don't everyone's heads to explode over the amount of unique information given about this world, just so they can RP and worry about it even more. As much as I love world-building, Panymisian is a territory that you should also have the right to explore on your own. While there are famous Magisters out there, feel free to make your own, and if you want to make a religious figure based around Panymisian feel free. If you feel as if contacting me beforehand is a smarter idea, which I implore you to do, then drop me a PM and I will be more than happy to talk to you about it. Another thing-- several people have made their own religions for the world, as well, and I simply love what people come up with. If you want to pull some stuff out from this Panymisian, feel free, and if you already have an existing religion/sect then you have all the liberty to parallel/relate it with Panymisian. '''Another note-- Obscuvan originated as a sect of Panymisian. '''If you already expected as much, there's more information on why that is further in this article. Anyway, all that babble aside, here is some information about the religion! Origins of Panymisian '''Panymisian '''is a monotheistic religion that teaches of ''God, ''whose original name in Ardenian is '''Panyma, '''and Her Son '''Ada, '''the incarnation of Panyma who is said to have saved humanity from peril. Ada, Her Only Son, rose to apprentice few '''Messengers '((Apostles)) in his name who taught the word of Panyma. Panymisian also teaches the origin of the world, Profugus, and the six days of Creation, and warns about the end of the world. Panymisian deals with the redeeming of one's Soul, the goodness and all-power of Panyma, and the teachings from the Book of Ada ((The Bible)). At death, all face the Judgement of Ada at his Throne in Heaven, and those who not pass Judgement are sent to Hell. Panymisian's origins started from '''southern Ecara '''and popularized around the rise of the Glorious Empire, and therein the religion flocked around the fall of the Glorious Empire to Ardenth, where an impressive fraction of Ecarans moved. There, many of the original Ardenians being spiritual (Godless, as many Panymisians would put it, for they lacked a monotheistic religion and worshipped '''creatures with the ability to cast magic, '''humanoid or no), the Ecaran immigrants were convicted for their religion and many were sentenced to humiliation or death. From there, '''Panymisians migrated to a new land, Panymium, '''rightfully named after their religion and God, and created a land where ''all religions could be practiced freely. ''This '''Great Pilgrimage '''was led in turn by the most powerful Mages in the Panymisian religion, of which there were '''seven, including the''' then-'''Entente, '''the highest seat in the Panymisian. Of those seven, five ruled the Territorial Arcana, one became Emperor, and one remained Entente, the religious ruler who guided the Emperor. Ideology The Panymisian faith believes that all humans are born as sinners, and must repent. They teach the value of the seven Virtues and Sins, and their followers believe in the existence and miracles of '''Panyma. There are a few sects, however, that reject the ideals behind Ada and the Book of Ada. Symbolism The main symbol of''' Panyisium is, simply, a circle, with'' ''many religious scientists reverring the idea of a '''perfect circle. '''A more complex form of this symbol, more recently used, is the circle with a cross embedded inside, to represent center marking of the circle as Panymium. Rosaries typically embody a more complex form of the symbol. Other holy symbols include the '''swirl, '''which also represent the Center, vital to understanding the sacrifice made by Ada and the location of Panymium. Writings in the Book of Ada also speak of Panyma's '''eyes, which originally sit vertically on her head as she laid down so that one eye viewed Earth, and the other Heaven; a circle is also said to be marked in between her forehead. A dove '''is representive of Ada, as well the '''vine, '''representing togetherness, and '''wine, '''representing Ada's charity. '''Seven '''is an extremely important number as it represents the seven Messengers of Ada, as is '''Four, '''representing the Arcana, and '''Three, '''representing the trinity. Figures in Panymisian '''Panyma '''and her gender has been a recent reason for argument ((ICly her gender is my explanation for why females can be found in numerous fields, and why gender is a bit more neutralized during these times than they were during the Medieval Ages of our world)). Recently more people simply refer to her as '''God, '''completely rejecting the ideal of calling Panyma a male or female. Four centuries of development have had numerous sects that have adopted the idea of Panyma being male, however, and it has become a more popular trend to call Panyma a male. Others say that Panyma is genderless, including a rather obscure sect ''Mediumism, ''though that belief is scorned by mainstream Panymisians and many Foldmen. Ada had '''seven Messengers, '''four of which were the foundation of the Arcana, which was also named from one brother of five, Arcana. The other six were Bacillum, Lamina, Machaera, Cyphus, Ramis, and Ossa. Rites & Prayer Gesturing motions of a circle with the index and middle finger put together, around the '''forehead, '''heart, ribs, and eyes are popular ways to feel connections with Panyma. Genuflection is the best method to show respect for Panyma, as is the clasping of the hands. Circular motions followed by the cross are also widespread rites of Panymism. '''Reficing, (refice) the practice of pouring water over a newborn, is also widely practiced. Anointing 'is also used regularly in Panymisian rituals. Politics - Religious Hierarchy The '''Entente '''holds the highest position in the '''Panymisian Hierarchy '''and '''Fold '((Clergy-- therefore all Clergymen are called '''Foldmen)). Otherwise, the remaining are Bishops, Priests, Acolytes, Oblates, Deacons, and Ministers. 'Mendicants exist within Panymisian as well. '''Magisters '((Saints)) are cited within Panymesian as well, and recently have also gained the nickname '''saints, '''though calling them as such are hated by some due to its parallel with '''Obscuvan. The Emperor '''of Panymium is said to be chosen in turn by Panyma Herself, and is considered the Holy Eye and Voice. He also celebrates this rank by yielding the '''Hold, '''or a cloak at least 50 ft in length that is draped around the Emperor's right shoulder. This is a symbol of status that allows the Emperor to sit anywhere in the world without having to come in contact with the ground, representing the Holiness of his physical body and spirit. Obscuvan- A Renowned Sect Obscuvan religion originated earlier than most people would predict, rising in popularity around 900 rather than the popular belief that Obscuvan started to trend around 1200. Its parent sect denied the words recited in the Books of Ada and argued the basis of Panyma's Genesis, and believed that Panyma had a physical form. Many of these people were also from the southern parts of Ecara that immigrated to Panymium, where the origin of the world was set in stone upon the idea of Pandora's box, where the chaos of the world was released onto Profugus at the beginning of Time. This transformed into the idea that Panyma, in Her physical manifest, was created from the dust of Pandora's box, and thus was a '''Messenger of Pandora. From there the sect was called Pandorium, '''but remained a rather obscure religion nevertheless. This belief was traced to the southern parts of Panymium, where many south Ecarans migrated to due to the similarity in weather to their birthplace. From there the ideals of Pandorium spread to the Uquese and Daeli immigrants, who adopted their countries' ideologies into the religion. From Daelae came the bird influences, which was already present through Panymisian works. The Uquese made popular the budding ideal of '''chaos, '''and the spiritual presence of the earth as well as its physical manifests. Despite the many cultures' influences on the religion, however, Obscuvan as a budding religion and its rise into chaos should credit its main inspiration from the many saints of Obscuvan's sect, and the powerful figures that rose to its belief. '''Despite this, Obscuvan is overall neither a violent nor 'evil' religion, and manys of its people are as benign as Panymisian believers themselves. '''This has, unfortunately, been questioned in modern days (the 1400s and onward) with the corruption of '''Onfroi Molyneux, '''who has invited authoritarian methods into his leadership and the promotion of violence and drug use during Panymium's troubled days. A source of the Obscuvans' power can be credited to their oblates and widespread sanctuaries for widows and orphans. Obscuvan peoples are taught the core values of ''charity, ''as its ideals are based around repuntance and deserving a rightful place in Paradise, and to give to the "lesser people." This, alongside the fact that 75% of free tutoring and schooling available in Panymium have Obscuvan roots, with or without knowledge of the teacher/tutors in mind, '''make Obscuvan a steadily more popular and loved religion in Panymium. Category:religion